


Mediation

by fangirl_squee



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee
Summary: Hadrian asks out two recent divorcees. They just happened to have been married to each other.





	Mediation

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd!!

“Hadrian,” said Rosana.

Hadrian shook himself out of his daze, looking over at her. He lifted up the two books in his hands.

“I just don’t know which one he’d like.”

Rosana hummed, plucking one of the books from his hand and setting it back on the shelf. “Ben’s already read that one.”

“Oh,” said Hadrian.

“He liked it though, so your instincts are right.”

“Yeah, I just,” Hadrian sighed. “I always feel so out of my depth with this stuff. When I was his age I was reading… I don’t think I was reading at all. The back of cereal boxes, maybe.”

Rosana slid her arms around him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “You’re doing fine. I’m sure he’ll love…” Her voice softened as she read the title. “ _ A Body of Work: An Anthology of Poetry and Medicine _ , oh, Hadrian. He really will love it.”

Hadrian ducked his head. “I hope so.”

“I hope so too, because we’ve been here almost twenty minutes,” said Rosana.

Hadrian blinked. “Really? Wow, I guess I was, uh-”

“Very focused, is how I would describe it.”

Hadrian laughed. “Very generous of you.”

“It’s how the man over there would describe it too,” said Rosana, “He’s been staring at you since we came in.”

Hadrian tilted his head, looking behind them as subtly as he could manage. There was a man looking towards them. He looked back down at the magazine he was holding as Hadrian glanced over, his golden hair elegantly hiding his face from view.

Rosana huffed a laugh. “Maybe you should go talk to him.”

Hadrian could feel himself blush. “I, uh. Well. Maybe? I mean, I don’t want you to feel like… not that you should! Obviously! I mean, normally you…”

Rosana put her hand over his and Hadrian trailed off.

“Normally I do the talking, yes, when it’s something we both want. But he’s only been looking at you, not me.” She paused, looking at him closely. “You don’t have to talk to him, I just meant-”

“No, I-” Hadrian swallowed. “You’re right, of course.”

The corners of Rosana’s lips quirked upwards. “Of course. I’ll go pay for the books. You go speak to the very beautiful man.”

Hadrian let out a long breath, waiting until Rosana had stepped up to the counter before he moved towards to man. He looked up, meeting Hadrian’s eyes for the first time. Hadrian opened his mouth, a small squeaking sound emerging from his throat instead of any kind of words.

“Are you alright?” said the man.

“I’m Hadrian.” Hadrian felt his face heat. “I mean, I’m fine, my name is Hadrian.”

“Wonderful to meet you Hadrian,” said the man, “My name is Samot.” He paused. “Does your wife know you’re over here speaking to me?”

“It was her idea,” said Hadrian.

Samot raised his eyebrows. “Oh really?”

“Yes,” said Hadrian, “She says I need to get better at asking for the things I want.”

Samot grinned at him, the expression rolling slowly over his face. “Oh  _ really _ ? And what is it that you want from me?”

“I don’t know,” said Hadrian, feeling as out of his depth as he had looking at the shelf full of medical history books, if for an entirely different reason. “To get to know you better, I guess.”

Samot’s expression softened slightly. “Well. I suppose I wouldn’t be opposed to that. Here-” he held out his hand, “Let me give you my number Hadrian.”

Hadrian fumbled his phone out of his pocket, managing by some miracle not to drop it. Their fingers brushed as he handed Samot the phone, although Hadrian couldn’t tell if it was something Samot had done on purpose of if that was just his own wishful thinking.

“There,” said Samot, handing the phone back to him, “so you can get to know me better.”

“Thanks,” said Hadrian. His eyes flicked to Rosana, who was pretending to look at the postcards by the door. “I should, uh…”

“Have a good day Hadrian,” said Samot, “it was wonderful to meet you. I look forward to doing it again in the future, in perhaps a more intimate setting”

“Yeah,” said Hadrian, “yeah, you too.”

He followed Rosana out, taking a deep breath as the door closed behind them. Rosana tucked her arm through his as they began to walk back to the car.

“So, how did you go?”

“He… gave me his number,” mumbled Hadrian.

“I thought so,” said Rosana, “no one can resist my husband’s charms.”

Hadrian huffed a laugh. “I don’t know about that.”

“I do,” said Rosana.

She leant her head against his shoulder for a moment, a gentle movement that always made Hadrian’s chest ache. They had been married for over ten years, but there was something about it that brought back memories of their first date, the walk they’d taken before he’d proposed, the walk home from Ben’s first day at school, another thousand tiny moments.

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, and Rosana sighed softly, her own sign of the long memories they shared together.

“I guess I’m pretty lucky to have you then,” said Hadrian.

She moved back a little, her hand sliding down to tangle with his. “I think we both are.”

\----

_ Hadrian AN: Hi, this is Hadrian from the bookstore earlier today. _

_ Hadrian AN: You said I should text you. _

_ samot: only if you really are interested in getting to know me better _

_ Hadrian AN: I really am. _

_ samot: I must say, I do like your enthusiasm _

_ Hadrian AN: Sorry, I know I can be kind of blunt. _

_ samot: you are, but I like that. It allows me to be just as blunt back _

_ samot: when are you free for dinner? _

\--

The farmers market was as crowded as ever. Hadrian didn’t really mind it, he liked the people, liked that some of the stallholders and some of the other regulars knew him now. He recognised most of them too, even the ones who only came once a month.

That was why seeing a new face in the crowd stuck out so strongly.

Rosana picked up the orange he’d dropped, putting a hand on his arm. “Hadrian?”

Hadrian blinked. “Sorry, I…”

She followed his gaze. “Ah.”

Hadrian resisted the urge to cover his face. Rosana squeezed his hand, then took the basket from him.

“I’ll do the rest of this isle,” said Rosana, “why don’t you go over there and see about picking out a nice loaf of bread?”

“I can’t ask out every guy I make eye contact with,” whispered Hadrian.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” said Rosana, ”I’m just asking you to go get some bread. And if you happen to meet a handsome man on your way over there, perhaps the bread will give you something to talk about.”

Hadrian kept having to force his eyes away from the man as he walked towards the baker’s stand. The man was tall, taller than Hadrian even, business-casual clothes out of place with the usual Sunday-morning crowd, his shirt very tight across the broadness of his chest.

Hadrian tore his eyes away again, frowning down at the small bags of rolls in front of him. The man stepped closer to him, and Hadrian wasn’t quite able to stifle a gasp.

“Sorry,” said the man.

“I- it’s okay,” Hadrian managed.

He flicked his gaze up to the man before he looked back down to the rolls.

“Sorry,” said the man again, “Do I know you?”

“I, uh. I don’t think so?” said Hadrian, “I think I would remember you.”

The man smiled, the sight of it making something in Hadrian’s stomach squirm. 

“People tend to, yes,” said the man, “I’m Samothes.”

Samothes held out his hand and Hadrian shook it, feeling as though he was in a daze. Samothes looked at him expectantly.

“Uh, Hadrian. Is my name.”

“Hadrian,” said Samothes warmly, “nice to meet you.” He gestured at the bread beside them. “Any recommendations?”

“Oh, is it your first time at the market?”

“I haven’t been in a while,” said Samothes, “I used to come here with my husband before- well. Ex-husband.” He shook his head, blinking a little. “Sorry, that’s a lot to unload on you during our first meeting. It’s only been a few weeks, I suppose it’s really the only thing on my mind.”

“It’s fine,” said Hadrian, “I mean, I know we just met, but if you ever want someone to talk to…”

Samothes smiled down at him. “Perhaps we could start with lighter topics first.”

“Sure,” said Hadrian. “I mean, if you haven’t been here a while, I could show you around?”

“That sounds wonderful,” said Samothes.

\--

_ Hadrian AN: Great to meet you today! You’ll have to let me know how to squid ink pasta goes, I’ve never had it before. _

_ Samothes: If you’d like I can make it for you for dinner sometime soon. _

_ Hadrian AN: I would like that. _

\--

The restaurant was perhaps a little showy for a first date, but Samot hadn’t been there in a while and he did remember the food being quite good. It was also worth it just to see Hadrian’s face as they approached it, dark skin flushing under the streetlight.

He fiddled with his sleeves. “I think maybe I’m underdressed.”

“You’re perfect,” said Samot. “Besides, you’re with me. I have never been kicked out of a restaurant I wasn’t trying to get kicked out of.”

The food was just as he remembered, only soured somewhat by the particular way the light struck Hadrian’s cheekbones as he leant forward to speak to Samot, the light catching him in a way that made the planes of his face look similar enough to Samothes that it made Samot’s throat ache.

Oh. Yes. He’d taken Samothes here, hadn’t he, when they were first dating. An attempt to impress.

Hadrian frowned, lifting a hand and moving it towards where Samot’s lay on the table, setting his hand down next to Samot’s.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes,” said Samot, “yes of course. What were you saying?”

\--

Samothes stood in front of his wardrobe. It had felt like the right thing to do at the time, to ask Hadrian to come for dinner, but now… 

It wasn’t that he felt unsure about Hadrian. He hadn’t been wrong when he’d met him, he  _ had _ seen him before. The coffee place he and Samot used to frequent was right across the road from that market, although the usual context for seeing Hadrian was Samot nudging his side and leaning in close to whisper in his ear  _ hot farmers market guy is here again _ .

Samothes sat down on the bed, scrubbing a hand over his face. It felt like a hundred years seperated that moment and this one instead of a few months.

Is watch beeped at him, reminding him to finish getting ready before he put the pasta on.

He looked at himself in the mirror, smiling ruefully at his reflection. Well. There was nothing to do but go forward.

\--

“Why can’t Samol take you?” said Samot, the phone wedged between his shoulder and his ear as he tried to do meal prep and answer emails at the same time.

“He said he had a friend over or something,” said Maelgwyn, “And I already asked dad.”

“And what reason did  _ he _ give for not being able to help?” said Samot, trying to keep his voice casual and light.

“He had a date or whatever,” said Maelgwyn, “he said he could reschedule it, but I thought I’d ask you before-”

“A  _ date _ ?”

“...yeah, I mean,” Maegwyn stumbled over his words, “I don’t- I didn’t ask for  _ details _ because like, I absolutely do not want to know-”

“No, absolutely, of course,” said Samot, “and I don’t need to know them, obviously, that’s - good for him. So you need a lift to the airport?”

“Yeah,” said Maelgwyn.

Samot took down the details on autopilot, scribbling them down on a notepad. He wasn’t entirely sure what he said to end the call, only that at some point he’d hung up the phone, leaving it on the counter as he stumbled to the bathroom.

He sat down on the edge of the bathtub, putting his face in his hands.

Samothes, dating.

It had been bound to happen, or course. Inevitable.

He’d just thought he would have had a little more space between now and the inevitable.

\--

“So, uh, I have something to tell you,” said Hadrian, twisting the teatowel in his hands.

“Oh?” said Samothes.

-

“Is everything alright?” said Samot.

“Yeah, no, of course,” said Hadrian, “I just, you know, I want to be totally honest with you, about everything-”

Samot put a hand on his arm. “Of course. Slow down, I’m listening.”

-

“I mean, you know I’m married, of course, but I… I’m kind of dating someone else, too,” said Hadrian.

Samothes blinked. “Oh.”

“Is that… is that a problem?”

“No,” said Samothes, “not at all.”

-

“I appreciate you telling me, of course,” said Samot, “but I don’t think that has to affect what we’re doing, not for right now, at least.”

-

Hadrian let out a deep breath. “Okay, good.”

\--

“Try it now,” said Samothes.

Maelgwyn tried the engine, revving it a few times before it spluttered into life. He grinned, letting out a  _ whoop _ that Samothes could only half-hear over the noise. Samothes grinned, moving the driver’s side door at Maelgwyn cut the engine.

“Thanks dad,” said Maelgwyn.

“Don’t worry about it- Although-” he checked his watch. “Don’t you have dinner with your father tonight?”

“We changed it to tomorrow,” said Maelgwyn, “He’s got a date, or whatever.”

“A- what?”

“It’s cool,” said Maelgwyn, “tonight’s better for Castille anyway, because she’s not working so we actually go to the movies tonight instead of like two weeks from now-”

“I- that’s good, that’s great,” said Samothes, “I just- I’m going to go wash my hands, before I get grease everywhere.”

He walked to the bathroom, careful to keep his steps measured until the door closed behind him. He leant against the door, taking a few deep breaths before he stepped towards the sink, watching the water as it circled towards the drain.

A date.

Of course, it made sense. Samot wasn’t going to stop being his charming and alluring self just because things between them were- He’d just thought he’d have a little more time to adjust before then.

\--

Hadrian held his arms out to take the bags from Rosana as she approached.

“I’ve forgotten the wine for Hella, Adelaide, and Adaire’s thing, can you-”

“Yeah, sure, you go,” said Hadrian, “I’ll wait here.”

She kissed him on the cheek, whirling around to head back into the store. Hadrian shifted his weight, trying to not to overbalance as he looked around. He caught sight of Samot, heading out of the bookstore, smiling at him and raising his hand to wave. He also caught sight of Samothes, walking towards him.

There was a moment, where Samothes and Samot caught sight of each other, right before they reached Hadrian, surprise on both their faces.

“Hello,” said Samothes.

“I-” Samot opened his mouth and then closed it again. “Do you two know each other?”

“Yes?” said Hadrian, “I, uh, do  _ you guys _ know each other?”

“Yes,” said Samothes, not looking away from Samot, “We do.”

“Well! I wasn’t expecting such a crowd when I got back!” said Rosana. She took back a few of the bags from Hadrian’s arms. “Nice to see you both again.”

“Us… both,” said Samot.

“Yes,” said Rosana, “always wonderful to see my husband’s boyfriends. I feel like you are people with whom I have something strongly in common with, and ordinarily I would love to chat more, but we’re actually late for a friend’s birthday.”

“Oh, right, yeah,” said Hadrian, “Sorry, I-”

“No, it’s fine,” said Samot.

“Absolutely,” said Samothes.

“Great, I’ll, uh, I’ll call you later?” said Hadrian.

He wasn’t entirely sure who is was directing that too, but they both nodded, so he figured it was fine.

\--

“ _ You’re  _ the other person dating Hadrian?” said Samot.

“The person you’re dating is  _ Hadrian _ ?” said Samothes, at the same time.

They looked at each other for a moment, and then Samot began to laugh, his laughter setting Samothes off as well.

“Oh, my god,” said Samot, “Oh, you-  _ god _ . Absolutely ridiculous.”

“Agreed,” Samothes managed, once he’d gotten his breath back, “I-” he let out a deep breath. “I think I need to sit down.”

“So do I,” said Samot, “Coffee?”

“The place you like is just around the corner I believe.”

“You like it too and don’t pretend otherwise,” said Samot, grinning.

Samothes smiled. “I could never pretend with you.”

Samot’s grin faded. He stepped back a little from Samothes. Samothes hadn’t even realised they were standing so close.

“What are we doing?”

“I- I don’t know,” said Samothes.

Samot looked at him for a long moment. “I think that’s the first time I’ve ever heard you say that.”

“Well,” said Samothes, “I suppose I always felt like I knew more when I was with you.”

Samot’s expression softened for a moment before it shuttered into a more familiar, colder expression. “Was that why you never listened to me?”

“I-”

“No,” said Samot, “I don’t want to- to go through this all again. It’s- we finished things.”

“I know,” said Samothes, “but I wish… I don’t know. One more conversation… isn’t that something you ever think about?”

Samot looked away.

Samothes sighed. “No, I suppose you wouldn’t be dating Hadrian if it was.”

Samot’s head snapped back up. “You’re dating him too.”

“Well, I… yes, I suppose so.”

“Right,” said Samot, “so how much could you really miss  _ me _ if you’re jumping into dating someone else?”

“You’re dating some- you’re dating  _ him _ too,” said Samothes, “You can’t possibly have been dating him any longer than I have either.”

“This, you-” Samot made a frustrated noise. “I can’t believe you, acting like you want to-to-to  _ reconcile _ with me when you’ve already started dating someone else.”

“That doesn’t mean I don’t think about you!”

Several people turned to look towards them. Samothes flushed, lowering his voice.

“Of course I think about you,” said Samothes, “how can I not?”

Samot’s throat ached. “Samothes…”

“I see a particular style of old book, and I think of you. I catch the scent of your perfume caught in the fabric of my jumper that you insisted on borrowing and I think of you. I see someone wearing that particular shade of green you always favoured and I think of you,” said Samothes. He stepped forward, close enough that Samot was almost touching him. “How can I not think of you, when you are in everything there is?”

Samot lifted a hand, fingertips almost touching Samothes’s cheek before he drew his fingers back.

“What do you want Samothes?”

“One last conversation with you,” said Samothes, his voice cracking slightly, “to be with you.”

“I…” Samot looked away.

Samothes took a step backwards. “I’m sorry, this was-”

“I think about you too, you know,” said Samot, “You, with your leaving some baseball game on in the background, and humming jazz songs to yourself in the wrong key while you get ready for work, and turning up where I least expect you to be. You,” he added, voice quiet, “looking at me like you are right now, I-” He put a hand over his mouth, turning away a little.

“Samot…” said Samothes. “I… it’s good to see you. I wish there was a way I could do it more often.”

He turned away, taking a step back the way he’d come.

“Would you…”

Samothes’s steps faltered and he spun on his heel to face Samot, heart pounding.

Samot was looking at him, damp eyed. “Would you like to get coffee?”

Samothes opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He swallowed around his aching throat.

“Yes,” said Samothes, “Yes, I very much would.”

\--

Much later, Samot flopped back onto the bed, listening to Samothes’s ragged breathing beside him.

“Well,” said Samothes.

Samot rolled over resting his chin on Samothes’s sweat-slicked chest. “So. What are we going to tell our boyfriend?”

\--

“I was very honoured when Samothes and Samot asked me to officiate their second wedding,” said Hadrian. “I met them separately, but seeing them together makes it clear that some people are simply meant to be together, no matter what circumstances come between them.”

Samot gave Samothes a look. Samothes pressed his lips together, cheeks flushing slightly. Samot grinned.

The ceremony for their second wedding was longer than their first one had been, although Samot supposed that this was because there were more people this time around who wanted to make speeches. Even Samol stood up briefly, giving a few short sentences that very nearly made Samot ruin his makeup.

The reception was smaller, less of the wild party their first one had been. Samot let Samothes get twirled around the small room by Severea while he went from guest to guest, making his slow way towards where Hadrian had ducked out to the balcony.

“I thought I saw you go out here.”

Hadrian jumped. “Sorry. I’m not really one for crowds.”

Samot hummed, moving to lean against the railings next to Hadrian. He could feel the heat of Hadrian’s skin even though his suit.

“I’ll be kind of strange,” said Hadrian, “Not seeing you guys.”

Samot blinked at him. “Not seeing us?”

“Well,” said Hadrian slowly, “You’re married…”

Samot huffed a laugh. “So are you.”

“Well, I- that’s kind of different,” said Hadrian, “you guys only  _ just _ got married.”

“And who better to celebrate with,” said Samothes from the doorway, “that the person who helped us to find one another again?”

Hadrian looked from Samot to Samothes and back to Samot again. “I- are you sure?”

Samot put a hand on Hadrian’s chest, smiling at Hadrian’s soft gasp.

“Oh Hadrian,” said Samot, “we  _ absolutely _ are.”

\--

It was easy enough for Hadrian to get upstairs without much fuss. He told Rosana where he was going, of course, sent on his way with a kiss before she went back to dancing with Hella. The sound of the music faded as he rode the elevator up to Samothes and Samot’s hotel suite, using the keycard Samot had given him to enter.

The room was huge, congratulatory roses and bottle of champagne drawing Hadrian’s eye to the largest bed he had ever seen.

Behind him, he heard the elevator chime.

Samot grinned as he saw him, stepping forward to pull Hadrian into a kiss. Hadrian felt Samothes move behind him, the line of his body warm against Hadrian’s back. Samot broke off their kiss, tilting his head up to meet Samothes, cupping Samothes’s cheek. Hadrian bit his lip, tearing his eyes away only to find them being drawn back.

Samot’s free hand slid down Hadrian’s side and Hadrian couldn’t do much more than shudder helplessly, pinned between their two bodies. He could feel Samothes hardening against him and he shifted back, a small whine escaping him.

“Ah,” said Samot, “How rude of us to forget our guest.”

Samothes hummed, sliding two fingers under Hadrian’s jaw to tilt his face up so that Samothes could kiss him. Hadrian gave himself over to the kiss, moving forward as Samot’s hand guided him. He eyes snapped open as his legs hit the bed, gasping at the sight of Samothes below him, spread out and dishevelled on the stark white sheets.

“He’s beautiful, isn’t him?” purred Samot in his ear.

Hadrian managed to nod.

Samot pressed a hand to his shoulder. “Stay here for a moment.”

Hadrian managed to nod again, any sound he made lost to a gasp as Samot moved past him to smoothly straddle Samothes. Samothes grasped Samot’s shoulder pulling him to a kiss as they ground their hips together. There was the sound of cloth tearing, buttons falling at Hadrian’s feet and Samot pulled Samothes’s shirt open. Hadrian watched open mouthed as Samot sucked bruises onto Samothes’s chest, grinning as Samothes’s groans became high and needy.

“Samot,  _ Samot _ -”

Samot hummed, his hands sliding to the waistband of Samothes’s pants, running his fingers over him before he pulled out Samothe’s length. Samothes’s hands went to the fastening of Samot’s pants, fumbling with the small zip before he pulled it down, slipping his hand inside. Samot’s head dropped back, sighing as Samothes worked him opened.

He opened his eyes, looking directly at Hadrian.

“Hadrian,” said Samot, “come-” a hitch of breath, a sigh, “come here, kiss me…”

Hadrian stumbled to obey, leaning one knee on the bed and cupping Samot’s cheek as they kissed, muffling the sounds Samot made as Samothes’s hand began to speed up. He kept kissing him until Samot had stopped trembling, batting Samothes’s hand away before he lifted it to his lips.

Samothes groaned, head dropping back but eyes still fixed on Samot’s face as he licked Samothes’s fingers clean. Hadrian knew how he was feeling - he couldn’t look away from Samot, could barely breathe as Samot shifted forward, taking Samothes in hand before he sunk down onto him. Samothes gave a punched-out groan, hands scrabling at the sheets for a moment before Samot tangled their fingers together, moving his hips in a slow rhythm.

“Hadrian,” said Samot, voice breathless, “kiss my husband, please?”

“Yes,” breathed Hadrian, dropping forward to reach for Samothes.

Samothes kissed with desperation behind him, gripping Hadrian’s hair to keep him in place, not that Hadrian would have moved. He could see, out of the corner of his eye, Samot’s movements begin to stutter, his hand moving in time with his hips.

“Oh,” came Samot’s voice above them, “ _ oh _ , yes, that’s it, that’s-”

Hadrian felt Samothes’s mouth go slack under his, leaning back just far enough to feel Samothes’s ragged exhale against his lips. Samot reached out, drawing Hadrian to his knees so that their faces were level again. He kissed Hadrian softly, the heat of it returning slowly.

“Now, Hadrian, you  _ are _ our guest,” said Samot, “we really should take care of you…”

He easily slid a hand inside of Hadrian’s pants. Hadrian gasped as Samot ran his fingers over him through his underwear, stroking him through the soaked fabric. Samot made a pleased sound, looking over towards where Samothes was propped up on his elbows, watching them. Hadrian swallowed roughly.

Samot pulled his hand out, ignoring Hadrian’s whine, tugging at the bottom of Hadrian’s shirt. Hadrian’s fingers fumbled over the buttons, stripping off his shirt and binder as quickly as possible. Samot pulled down his pants, helping him to remove them and guiding him to straddle Samothes.

Hadrian felt himself flush, the heat of it pulsing through his body under Samot’s gaze. He could feel Samothes twitching, restraining himself from arching against him.

“Here,” said Samot, one hand on Hadrian’s hip, guiding him to take Samothes into him.

Hadrian moaned, clutching at Samot’s shoulder as he slowly sunk down onto Samothes. Samot kissed him, drawing the breath out of him and leaving Hadrian gasping as Samothes rolled his hips, hitting him deeper.

Samot draped himself across Hadrian’s shoulder murmuring in his ear as his hand slid down Hadrian’s chest to give him more friction. Hadrian gasped, points of lightning striking through him as Samot stroked him out of time with Samothes’s thrusts, unrelenting, until his body reached its peak. Samot eased him down, kissing him softly before he moved back towards Samothes.

Dimly, he was aware of Samot lying next to Samothes, hand working him until his spilled over his chest and stomach. They kissed lazily, Samot wandering to the bathroom and returning with warm cloths for the three of them. He shuddered as Samot wiped between his thighs, still feeling sensitive. Samot kissed him again, warm and fond, before he drew Hadrian close to him as he lay back against Samothes.

He could feel Samot shift as he tilted his head to kiss Samothes, Samothes cupping his face briefly before his hand dropped down to Hadrian’s shoulder. Hadrian rolled towards to touch, lifting Samothes’s hand and kissing him palm. Samothes made a soft noise against Samot’s mouth.

Samot smiled at them both as he drew back, running his hands along their sides as he drew them both close to him. Hadrian fell asleep like that, listening to their quiet conversation, Samot’s hand gentle on his side.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi: mariusperkins on most places


End file.
